Battle of Ignis Edge
The battle of Ignis Edge was a major victory for the New Alliance because the plans of Sun Crusher and the defenses of Maximus Prime were compromised by the Alliance. The battle was high risk and was declined by the entire Alliance council, but Bruce Starkiller formed a rogue battle group without permission so that they could gain the necessary information from the Empire. The battle resulted in thousands of lost lives on both sides, but the payoff was significant and would lead to the destruction of the Sun Crusher only weeks later. Prelude While the Alliance was defending their supply lines at Tor Kalla, Bruce Starkiller found that the Alliance's chance to strike at Ignis Edge for the Sun Crusher plans was perfect. Bruce fought the council hard to ensure that he could lead an attack on Imperial fortress world, but every single member, including his lover Vett, denied his proposal. When word had gotten around that the council refused to act, thousands of soldiers in the Alliance were outraged at their decision. Bruce used their lust to fight the Empire to his advantage and rallied up everyone who was willing to fight at Ignis Edge. Bruce started recruiting on Tor Kalla in an Alliance camp and he discovered Turret Company, who were an elite unit of soldiers that specialized in suicide missions in the past. Turret Company left their post on Tor Kalla to aid Bruce in his private war and soon after, Bruce gained the support of thousands of Alliance soldiers who supplied dozens of ships, cruisers, frigates, and starfighters. Admiral Casey, who was one of the Alliance's top admirals, joined the fight with his MC30 cruiser. With a small fleet constructed, Bruce, Turret Company, and the Rogue Dozen stole Imperial disguises and a shuttle on Carida which they used to fly to Ignis Edge undercover as an inspection team. They also used false identities that were based off of past Imperials that the Alliance had captured in the past. When the team arrived on Ignis Edge, they alerted the fleet to make their way to the planet and distract the space forces while the ground invasion force infiltrated the Iron Fist Base to steal the data they needed. Once Turret Company and the Rogue Dozen destroyed the perimeter defense and got the Imperials attention, the fleet arrived just on time to engage the star destroyers in orbit. The Battle Reinforcements for the ground attack managed to slip through the planetary shield before it closed, but the ground battle itself was becoming a disaster rather quickly. The Iron Fist base was very well defended and the base was releasing waves of AT-STs and AT-AT walkers. The star fighters in the sky distracted the heavy artillery and took some down, but Turret Company was beginning to lose their members in the forests and beaches. Jack was shot on his way to escape the forests from scout troopers and AT-STs, forcing himself to stay hidden in the forest while everyone else advanced towards the complex. The Rogue Dozen and surviving members of Turret Company continued to fight towards the base, this time attempting to go through a shortcut through a river that ran between the islands and the main city. In space, a hammerhead corvette was shot down and rammed into the shield gate, destroying it and causing a hole to be opened in the planetary shield. Grey Squadron escorted landing crafts to land on Ignis Edge, giving even more reinforcements which included tanks. The tanks and ground troops managed to push the Imperials back into the city and cross the bridge that led them into the capital of Ignis Edge and infiltrate the Iron Fist. The Rogue Dozen and Turret Company were able to successfully enter the Iron Fist, but were of course attacked by incoming stormtroopers. Michael Priscaro is the first to be killed during the firefight before the team ran deeper into the complex. The team was told to rush by the fleet above after the Sun Crusher was reported to have joined the fight above. The Sun Crusher, which was being commanded by Ade Turner, blasted Admiral Casey's cruiser first, killing him and every single soul on board. The ground team rushed throughout the complex, losing almost everyone in Turret Company except for Paul Fitzgerald. Within the data vault, the team recovers the plans to the Sun Crusher and base schematics to Maximus Prime, so the team attempts to escape now that they have the information they need. The hammerhead corvette ''Harbinger ''flies to the base to pick up the squad, but before it arrives, Paul is wounded by enemy fire and pinned down by heavy fire. He tells everyone to run for it and they board the ''Harbinger; ''escaping the planet before anymore Imperials could fire on them. Just as the ship exits the atmosphere, the Sun Crusher fires it's laser on Ignis Edge in an attempt to make sure that the Rogue Dozen didn't escape with the information and kill any survivors on the surface. The ''Harbinger ''barely manages to evade the explosion and rubble as the planet is destroyed. The crew of the cruiser find out that they are the last survivors of the battle with only a few ships managing to escape. ''Harbinger ''is tailed by an Imperial battle cruiser and chases after the ship as it exits into the hyperspace with the plans. Aftermath The battle of Ignis Edge was the beginning of the end for the Empire since the Alliance stole the plans that would eventually destroy their largest weapon and the defeat of Roman's Empire at Maximus Prime. The battle didn't without a cost; however, the casualties for the Alliance were huge and one of their best admirals was killed during the fight. Bruce took full responsibility for the deaths at the battle and he was stripped away of his rank for his reckless actions that saw the death of thousands of fighters. Bruce still had the privilege of commanding Delta Squad and the Rogue Dozen, but his ability to lead other squads of soldiers and command a ship were gone.